Slythering Through The Sheets
by TowerMage
Summary: Rated M for HPDM slash. Smut. Harry desires nothing more than to find out what Draco is doing in the Room of Requirement. Will his preconceived notions live up to the reality of Draco's Desires? Warning : HBP Spoilers! Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. Chapter I: The Fire In Your Eyes

Overview: HP/DM Slash, rated 'M' for scenes of strong sexuality.  
**I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other aspects of this story. All mentioned events, characters, spells and words are property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Charles Levy Co., and other affiliates. I am making no profit off this story or any others, just enjoyment.**

**Chapter I: The Fire In Your Eyes**

---------------------------------

Harry Potter turned over in his sleep, his arms locked around his sweat drenched pillow, and a wry smile was upon his face. His breathing was loud, and matched only by his occasional moaning - which threatened to arouse the fellow boys of Gryffindor. The snores of Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, however, proved that they were yet in their own peaceful dreams.

Harry was pounding on the naked wall opposite the statue of Barnabus the Barmy along the corridor of the seventh floor. He was under the invisibility cloak, and his hot breath was steaming up his glasses again, as he pounded his reddened fists against the wall.

"Let me in, you sick bastard! I need to get in there, I need to see what he is doing!" Harry swore, scratching and tearing at the wall like a man posessed, or driven to insatiable longing.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy let me in! I need to see you Draco! I need to see you Draco! I need to see you Draco!" Harry repeated as he pranced about the corridor again, willing the magical door to appear.

His sweat poured down his face and little droplets cascaded down the curved lenses of his black framed glasses. "Please!" He begged, longing for the door to open, to finally know Malfoys true intentions.

It was as if his sweat and pleading had merged together and created the catalyst necessary to perform the final step of a complex spell- for Harry looked down and saw, to his delight, that a random drop of sweat had made its' way to the wall...for it sizzled upon contact.

A silver and gold nub sprouted from the center of the wall facing the dark haired boy, and with growing excitement and longing from the Boy who Lived, it began to form the outline of a large ornate door.

Harry reached out and grasped the door handle which had come into existance, and his hand - oily and sweaty, grasped the handle and turned- welcoming Harry into the secret room.

Harry closed the door behind him and laid his inivisibility cloak down on a very well stuffed chair. He was expecting to find a room full of Dark Objects, possibly even Death Eaters. What Harry hadn't expected to find was a room lit entirely with candles, smelling of mint and jasmine, and a large four poster bed.

Upon that bed, Harry realized, was Draco Malfoy, skyclad and beckoning him forward. Harry approached, and with a nod of encouragement and a motioning finger from Draco, Harry relieved himself of the hinderance clothes provided. He had come in the room full of desire to discover what Draco was doing, but now, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around the slender Slytherin boy.

Dracos' eyes were alight with desire, and Harry moved closer, and admired how the fire danced in the grey eyes of the boy he swore to hate. Draco took his hand and touched the quivering lips of Harry.

Harry shivered with longing and his carefully hidden feelings burst forth, revealing his true admiration. Draco's cool lips met his and Harry fell victim to the torture and pleasure that could only come from a Slytherin.

Harry awoke the next morning and yawned sleepily, stretching and smiling as the sun crept through the curtains of his four poster. He removed the blankets and felt an all too familiar dampness near the split in the hem of his pajamas. He usually welcomed this type of wake-up, for it meant he had experienced a lovely dream of an alluring red-head. Today though he was shocked and slightly curious, for he had distinctly remembered his dreams, once he stopped to think about it. And just as the wry smile crept upon his face, mere hours before - an awestruck frown fell upon his face now.

"Draco...Malfoy..." Harry whispered, shaking his head, and feeling like he greatly needed a shower.


	2. Chapter II: What Guys Talk About

**Chapter II: What Guys Talk About**

Harry turned off the water as it neared the brim of the tub and lowered his head into the steam.

He inhaled deeply and shook his lengthy mane of black hair. His glasses fogged a bit and he cleaned them off using his wand – certain they wouldn't fog again now. Harry took his wand and placed it on a shelf in the comfortable prefect's bathroom. He removed his grey night shirt and it fell to the floor.

A figure hid behind a tall statue of a merman holding a pointed trident. The eyes peeked around and their owner gasped lightly. Harry was bending down to take off his wrinkled pajama bottoms and it became known that he wore nothing underneath them. He was well toned, the figure noted, his chest finely muscular and his legs long and firm looking. Both his arms stretched upwards to the ceiling and a content smile plastered itself upon his handsome face.

The hidden figure revealed their face, just a bit more, and their jaw dropped slightly. Unnoticed by Harry Potter, Romilda Vane returned to the shadows behind the merman. She smiled and felt her heart racing as she watched Harry fondle his limp penis, and she couldn't feel more appreciative of Lavender Brown.

Romlida recalled how Lavender boasted of her and Ron spending "quality time" in this room. _How easy it had been to get the password from her!_ Romilda smiled. Now she watched, with bated breath, as Harry submerged himself into the steaming bath.

She peeked out again and felt her heart flutter, Harry had thrown his head back and his arm was still moving up and down in the soapy water. She heard him moaning and bit her lip. She looked down at her brown bag and silently opened it, as she listened to the musical moaning of her deepest crush. She found a purple and golden box and withdrew it from her bag. Across the top was written "Deepest Desires Dream Draught – A Weasley & Weasley product!" Romilda smiled and opened the package.

She was told by George Weasley that it would transform her into the person most admired, by the person she most desired. Romilda tilted her head and her sweet smelling black hair fell in her face. _I don't really mind being Ginny Weasley, so long as I can fuck the brains out of Harry until I get the Weasley girl out of the way._ Romilda thought deeply.

She removed the stopper and spoke "Harry Potter" before drinking the wonderful tasting amber liquid. She downed the potion and silently took off her school robes.She admired her slender body and her full breasts, caressing herself as she waited for the draught to take effect.

She felt an odd painful stirring in her stomach and hunched over, eager to have these pains over with. Her eyes were clenched shut, willing her mouth to remain shut. She felt her hair falling backwards and realized her chest felt lighter. She couldn't help but giggle as she thought _I knew I had bigger tits than that Weasley slut!_ She ran her hand over her chest and opened her eyes quickly. She looked down and realized, horrorstruck, that she had a muscular, tit-free chest!

Her mouth fell open and felt her new stomach, tight and rippled. She took her hand down between her legs and felt a fully erect penis. She felt furious and wanted to run back to the Weasley shop and curse them for this foul product!

She took a mirror from her bag and stared in awe as she realized whose form she had taken; she was Draco Malfoy!

_What the hell is this?! _She screamed to herself. She was embarrassed at her naïveté and started to dress…until she heard the most pleasurable moans of Harry…"Oh Draco…" He cooed, filling the entire bathroom with his voice. "How I want you…"

For a split second she thought she had been discovered, but with a tremendous rush of clarity, she realized something…he didn't desire Ginny at all! He wanted Draco! _There he is_! _And here I am! The very person he wants most!_

She drew up the courage and steadied herself. _I want to fuck him. I don't care whose form I take. I want him now!_

Harry continued to stroke his quivering dick, completely a victim to the lusty fantasies of Draco. He had tried to get turned on by thoughts of Ginny, but he couldn't do it. He could only respond to memories of last nights dream. He gave up on Ginny and quickly became rock hard after he imagined a tight assed Draco.

"Draco…" He moaned, rubbing himself almost violently, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"I'm right here you freak." Romilda said through Draco's brave mouth.

Harry jumped out of the tub almost and was definitely surprised. He stared, transfixed, at the completely nude Draco standing in front of him. Harry stared from the top of his blonde hair and worked his way down. His cold grey eyes seemed alive and his slightly red lips were parted. His beautifully immaculate chest was covered in tight flesh and a sexy set of abs. A trail of blonde hair led down to a hand, holding on to a dick, not much longer than his own. Harry felt a strong desire to rush over and remove the hand that was covering up a very sexy part of Draco…

Draco approached him and slid into the tub, placing his cold hands on the shoulders of Harry. Harry felt nervous as Draco stared into his eyes, their noses touching and bodies rubbing together.

Harry was very aware of his dick as it pressed against Draco's', and he tried to suppress a weak moan as Draco held onto him.

"Potter…Potter…Potter. You little freaky fuck. I never knew you felt so fondly of me."

Harry merely whimpered pathetically, as he ran his hands over Draco's wet ass.

"You wanna do me, Harry? Am I your first?"

Harry felt no shame as he twisted Draco's' dick in his hands. "You will be, never a girl, never a guy. "

"Good Potter, good!" Draco whispered, biting Harry's ear and clawing at his chest, making Harry jump up. "Tell me what you've dreamt of Potter! What do you want me to do to you?"

"I dream of fucking you, sucking you dry, making you cum , and bloody hell! Just fucking you! Please, Draco! Give yourself to me?"

Harry saw Draco smile wickedly and his voice came in whispers.

"Oh, I'll fuck you, Harry. But first, you'll earn it." Draco sloshed around in the water and drained some of it away. Harry's' lips trembled as he watched Draco kneel down in the tub and lift his ass to face him.

"Get in me, Potter. Now you worthless git!"

Harry felt himself become more bold and turned on as Draco treated him this way. Harry admired the way the water trickled down Draco's back and onto his attractive ass. Harry crawled closer to Draco and felt one final pang of fear, before he entered the warm and waiting ass of Draco.

Harry realized quickly how wonderful it felt in Draco…it was so much better than his dream last night,…and infinitely better than wanking himself. Draco let out a slightly high pitched scream which turned Harry on all the more. He started working in and out of Draco, building up to powerful thrusts of purest ecstasy.

Harry heard Draco's' soft whisperings as Harry scratched Draco's' back, leaving trails of red scratch marks.

"Yes, Potter! Deeper! Oooh yes, fuck me!" Draco squealed in joy, and Harry wondered why he never realized just how feminine Draco acted. He thought back to third year when Hermione punched him, he nearly cried then.

Harry watched as his slick dick thrust in and out of Draco, and felt growing pleasure as he breathed as one with Draco.

Both their moans reached an all time high and Harry felt himself start to shake…_I could stop now…_he thought. _I don't have to cum in him…_ But then he heard Draco's whimpering, and threw away all second guesses. "No, Draco! You are mine! I'm going to cum right in you, and there's nothing you can do!" Harry yelled.

Draco's voice was cracked now, as he yelled out in agreement. "Yes, Harry! Do me…fuck me….fill me!"

Harry felt himself lose control and it was all he could do to keep thrusting into Draco. He felt himself shake and felt the surge running up his dick as he released himself in Draco. Glorious eternities bypassed Harry as he continued to pump in and out of Draco, not wanting the moment to end.

Draco didn't give him a chance, however, and he slid up and Harry cried out as he was ripped from Draco.

Draco's face was flushed and his eyes blazed with lust. "DOWN!" Draco ordered, and Harry became excited as he mimicked Draco, and stuck his ass towards his lover.

Romilda couldn't feel happier, as she looked down at the very sexy ass of Harry. _ I have his virginity! He has mine! Potter is always a part of me now! _She nearly burst with joy. _Part of him is in me, even now!_

She took a look at her erect penis and wondered if she could do it correctly. She certainly understood why guys always thought about sex now; her desire as a girl was nothing compared to the lust she felt now. She took her temporary penis and stuck it forcefully into the boy who lived.

"Arhh!" She heard Harry yelp in pain. A twisted smile came across her face and she thrust awkwardly into him, and quickly slipped out.

She heard him whimper "please…" and was overjoyed when he screamed as she came into him again. It quickly became easier as she went on. Before she knew it, she was rolling her head in pleasure as she fucked Harry Potter. She thrust over and over again and felt herself come close, to what surely must be, her orgasm. "Oh My God! I'm actually going to cum!" She shrieked with Draco's voice.

"Yes, oh please, Draco!" Harry yelled.

Romilda gave final pushes and felt herself cry out as she erupted inside of Harry. _So this is what guys talk about!_ She thought as she orgasmed mercilessly. She heard Harry moaning now too and she grinned.

She was about to pull out of him when she quickly discovered that she was already out; she was turning back to her normal girlish figure. She felt panicked and didn't know how to hide herself from Harry. She looked around and saw a large bar of soap…it was all she could do, she realized sadly.

"Harry," She spoke, with what remained of Draco's voice.

"Hmm?" He said, slowly turning his head to face her. She grabbed the bar of soap and it hit his head hard. Harry dropped to the bottom of the tub, unconscious.

"Sorry…" She murmured as she drug him from the tub. After making sure he was ok she hurriedly got dressed. She placed a quick kiss on his wet lips and ran from the room- more exhilarated, now, than she had ever been in her life.

As she retreated to the girls' common room she laughed as she passed Ginny- who was clearly confused by Romilda's laughter.

Romilda sank into her bed and licked her lips. "How to get rid of Draco…is now the question…" She pondered her next actions carefully and thought often of the mornings events.


	3. Chapter III: Completely Spellbound

**[A/N: Hey Readers, thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Here we go, young Mister Malfoy (The real one this time) finally makes his grand appearance. Let me know what you think, the next chapter will be coming soon. Thanks thanks thanks thanks for all those who have read so far!**

Chapter III: Completely Spellbound

It was all Harry could do the next few hours. Never before had he fully appreciated how blissfully easy it was, to walk normally. He kept watching himself as he walked past the mirrors in his bedroom. He put on oversized robes, in hopes that his unusual gait wouldn't be noticeable. He wanted to perform a healing spell of some kind, but as yet, was unable to recall ever learning one.  
"Hermione would know." He thought dismally, but there was no way he could go to her. He had long since noticed how her brown eyes seemed to go straight to Draco's ass whenever he happened to walk by. "Well she isn't having him. That boy is mine!" Harry said, reassuringly to himself as he performed a cushioning spell on his backside, wishing to be able to sit normally.

Harry slowly descended the steps of the Gryffindor common room and silently walked past Ron and Hermione, who were busy bickering over homework, more than likely transfiguration- as Ron had been severely behind, being too enamored with Lavender.

Harry was eager to get to the lower portions of the castle, and just maybe (he dared think it) catch a little alone time with Draco. _How will things be now, that He and I are intimate? Will he call me Lover?_ Harry thought fancifully, wondering what it would be like to have Draco thrown down on a table in the Great Hall.

Harry didn't have to wait long before he saw the dashing Mr. Malfoy gracefully walking up the stairs, from what Harry knew to be, the Slytherin Common Rooms. Harry couldn't help but admire him as he walked, as normally as ever. _What strength he must have, to walk like that._ Harry frowned, quite certainly upset. _After all, I am not exactly small…_Harry thought timidly, _And I did ride him savagely…maybe he just needs me to come over and give his rear end some reminding of who is in charge._ Harry thought playfully as he noticed that Draco was completely alone…_Perfect._ Harry's eyes gleamed as he broke off at a dash for the object of his affection.

Draco's usually calm and smirking face twisted into a look of shock as he was barreled down and pressed to the wall by an hormonally enraged Harry. His lips pressed viciously against the young Slytherin and refused to relinquish control of the parted curtains of Draco's soul.

Draco's face flushed a most profound red and his hands ripped at the black haired boy, who was most certainly giving him a heart attack. Draco cursed and screamed inside Harry's mouth and beat vehemently on his back.

Harry found himself immensely turned on at this display of affection. _How hot! He's moaning, I'm really turning this fucker on…maybe it'll be time to take him to a more secluded place! _Harry couldn't help himself, he was suddenly alive with a passion he usually only felt on the Quidditch Pitch. He took his hand and claimed Draco's cock, which was quivering through his black robes.

At last Draco was able to throw Harry off of him and his grey eyes were ablaze with indignant fire. "YOU! POTTER!" Draco spat, his veins throbbing in his neck, red color surging up his high cheeks. "The hell do you get off, you filthy freak!"

Harry smiled at the new level of sexuality Draco was displaying. He walked casually over to Draco, refusing to break eye contact with the boy who was now sizing him up, like he was a horrific slave master. "Oh Draco… I can't take this anymore…since this morning I've become a slave to the naughty sex you gave me. It's entranced my thoughts, and the thought of our pleasuring each other has become the purpose of my being. Now I can take a little dirty talk from you my love, but get this….your arse…is mine." Harry declared, and with each passing second Draco turned from violent red, to deathly pink.

"Potter…I wouldn't touch you…Dear Merlin! What in the hell are you even talking about?" Draco sputtered, clearly upset and at a loss for words. "Let me maybe, refresh your memory, since it's been clearly IMPERIUSED! I am a PURE-BLOOD descendant of the Malfoy Line! To fuck you or even lick you jibber would make my family disown me!"

"But not repulse you, kitten?"

Draco blanched completely now, caught in the web which he himself had spun. Recovering, he crossed his arms and said defiantly. "Well of course it would repulse me, you freak! To be …gay…" Draco trembled as he spoke his last, as if it were a curse. "…would make me an outcast…almost as bad as _fucking_ a mud blood."

Harry came closer to the boy he wanted so dearly. Draco's breathing came in rapid bursts now, unnatural as he scanned the deserted corridor, almost pleading for an interruption. "Harry…don't come near me. I order you!" Draco scrambled, sweat pouring down his face.

Harry put his lips to the shaking ear of the Slytherin Seeker and spoke softly. "Mud blood means dirty, right Malfoy?"

Harry felt Draco nod almost imperceptibly and his throat issued a non-committal noise of agreement.

"Well then, Draco…treat me like I was Mudblood…get this dirty little bitch in front of you…" Harry licked the inside of Draco's ear. "…sparkling…clean." And with that Harry took his fist and wrenched Draco from the wall, nearly causing the two boys to topple to the floor.

Draco was muttering and speaking incoherently, words of randominity issued from him… "codes of honour,.." "what about protection?" and "Merlins beard…how did you even know I am _GAY?" _Were random snippets that Harry happened to hear as he was dragging Draco down to deserted dungeons.

"Draco, kitten…we're going to the dungeons…and you are going to do me…just like before." Harry ordered his trembling charge, opening a door to an old room, adorned with shackles and chains. Harry had heard Mr. Filch going on and on about how this room was used in earlier days, as a room of punishment. Harry had one thing on his mind now, punishing Draco for acting like he didn't remember this morning.

"Draco, dear love. I'm upset at you, I mean, it's not every morning I get the fucking of a life time,…and now you are acting like you don't remember it. Tsk tsk love…won't do." Harry said, throwing Draco up against the cold stone wall.

"Potter…" Draco breathed, "I haven't a damned clue what you're talking about…but…" Harry slapped Draco, who yelped but then yanked Harry to him by the throat. "Fine then, make me an honest fuck then,. Chain me, whip me , and by the bloody guts of Merlin, make me remember whatever the hell I'm forgetting!" Draco cried, locking his lips around those of Harry Potter.

Harry felt the heaving chest of Draco rising against his own, his beating heart threatening to burst from it's boned cage. His pulse quickened as Draco's tongue jetted inside his mouth, roving over his lips and threatening to gag him. Harry latched onto the blonde hair and twirled his fingers in it's golden locks. Draco's hips grinded into Harry's own, and Harry felt satisfied with the bulging form threatening to break out of those damnable black robes.

Harry reached down and thrust his hands deeply through the garments of Draco, happily moaning as his hand clenched onto Draco's throbbing cock, _Such stamina he has! Already hard again!_ Harry rejoiced silently, stoking Draco as his chest was being clawed at.

"Please Harry…lock me down." Draco managed , as he broke his lips away from Harry's.

Harry took the opportunity and grabbed Draco's wrists, planting them firmly into the bronze shackles dangling from the wall behind them. A satisfying click was heard as Draco stared helplessly into Harry's green eyes.

Harry fought valiantly to rid Draco of his encumbering shirt and pants once he had successfully removed the robes. Harry marveled at the chest that was in front of him. The perfectly rounded peach nipples moving in front of him, daring him to come closer. The little trail of blonde fluff leading down to a most desirable dick, which waiting for Harry's self control to falter.

Harry heard Draco's moaning and once again rejoiced in how vulnerable he sounded. "Not long now, pet. And you'll be moaning much worse than this." Harry pressed his anxious lips to one of Draco's perkily cold nipples, and his tongue danced along the circumference of it's being. Lapping up the tip and biting hard every now and then ; relishing the sounds of pain coming from the proud blonde.

Draco's hands desperately tried to break from the wall, they seemed determined to rip off the robes which Harry was still wearing. "Please, Potter, get on with it!" Draco begged.

Harry denied him a bit longer, as his tongue traveled downwards, spiraling out of control and then regaining position just above the trail of fluff. Harry was enjoying this far too much to give into Draco this early. Harry took a free hand and released Draco of his black pants, which was lucky, for the penis which sprouted from the newly opened zipper seemed ready to make a hole, had Harry not just saved it the trouble. Harry looked lovingly at the pink head bobbing in front of him, oh how he wanted to bury himself in the loins of his lover.

Harry at last, after Malfoy's well vocalized pleading, lowered his lips to the shaft of Malfoy's pulsating penis. The pleading of Draco turned into tamed eruptions of mirth, tainted occasionally by softer moans. Whenever Draco raised himself higher, to better find home in Harry's warm mouth, Harry pulled back and tortured the boy all the more. He took his hand, which had for the last few minutes been resting on the cold dungeon floor, and wrapped his cold fingers around the bouncing balls of his lover.

Draco screamed now and Harry lapped up his agony, using it to make himself feel more aroused. Harry was eager now, as Draco began to quiver and pulse inside his mouth, to taste the boy whimpering beneath him. Harry admitted to feeling a bit nervous, but he found (and Draco's sobs affirmed the fact) that Harry knew precisely what he was doing. Draco's lamentations reached a crescendo and his bucking legs pounded further into Harry's throat. Wave after wave of pleasure erupted from Draco and Harry swallowed every ounce of ecstasy coming from the boy with whom he had always competed.

Draco was throwing his head back against the wall, oblivious to the pain of doing so, blinded by the ferocity of his climax. "God Harry, please, ooh yes fucker…" Draco wailed as Harry bit down on the head of his penis, slipping his tongue all around him.

Harry raised himself up to look at Draco, whose normally well maintained hair, was now matted to his forehead, plastered by sweat.

"Kiss me Harry." Draco pleaded, his neck craning forward, eager to be close to the person who had made him feel so happy.

Harry placed a finger on Draco's lips and shook his head disapprovingly. Draco whimpered and Harry forestalled him with a motion of his hand. Draco watched in awe as Harry slipped off his robes, and brought his hips to the parted lips of Draco. Draco's tongue flittered out of his mouth, eager to make contact with the shaking dick of Harry. Harry's dick found a well suited home in the mouth of Draco, his tongue provided a loving blanket of security and his lips shook, providing Harry with a new level of pleasure.

Harry ran his hands through his hair as Draco sucked on him, desperate to taste the essence of the Boy who Lived. Harry was a quick boy, Draco found, as Harry almost immediately started moaning. "Yes Draco…that's right…" Harry pushed himself further into Draco, who didn't object in the slightest.

Harry placed his hands on the shoulders of Draco and found himself convulsing, he was only moments away. "God Draco…you're so good at this…."

Draco ran his tongue up Harry's dick and Harry couldn't restrain himself as he burst into Draco's mouth, Draco eagerly licking up Harry's cum. Harry was completely in a different world, ripped from reality as he came in Draco Malfoy.

Harry came to collapse in front of Draco, who was pulling Harry close, eager for contact. "Come here, you crazy prat." Draco cooed as Harry caught his breath.

Harry didn't say a word, but reached to the ground for the key, and released Draco from the shackles binding him. Draco moved to pet the sweaty locks of black hair, connected to the head now resting on his rising chest. Draco laid his head atop of Harry's ; uncertain of what this new expression of emotion would mean for the two of them…they were, after all, completely spellbound and most definitely, bound to each other.


	4. Chapter IV: Thank you, Mr Creevey

**[A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, they definitely help encourage me! A big thanks to the person who begged me to update, it made my story feel important, I'll hide your identity for ya: ) The chapter is shorter than usual, I had to write pages for my novel or else bad things would have happened to me...but that's taken care of now. I guarantee the next chapter is going to be no less than 4000 characters, so be ready for a good read. As always, PLEASE review- without your reviews I have no idea if you like where the story is headed, or if I should change any FUTURE events. So here it is, I hope you enjoy. -Towermage**

**Chapter IV: Thank you, Mr. Creevey**

Harry was sitting crossed legged in front of Draco, his mouth open in shock as Draco finished his tale.

"But, we definitely fucked earlier…I have trouble walking for Merlin's sake!" Harry exclaimed, hands resting upon Draco's.

"And notice, Potter, that I don't share your problem. And if we had fucked…believe me, I would not be walking. Either you dreamed it, or somebody posed as me."

Harry felt uneasy, as the crushing waves of truth swept him away. He had given up his virginity to someone who he might not even care about. He felt used and hurt.

Draco pressed his hands to Harry's shoulder and kissed his sweaty forehead. "Potter, we'll find out who did this. But we need to have a way to distinguish each other. Now that we're together, there's no way I'm having some unworthy prat fucking you."

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"We'll use a secret word, only the two of us know it. Before we kiss, speak or fuck- we should use it. I'm quite partial to Drairsett, it's a good spell for lubrication." Draco watched Harry for his reaction.

"That's fine by me. But I wanna know who fucked me." Harry said. He was upset, but wondered how the real Draco's fucking would compare to the fake Draco's.

"Oh don't worry, we'll find them. Myself, I'd say it was Weasley. His brothers could have brewed him up a potion."

Harry disregarded this, Ron wouldn't want to fuck him. Harry did want to know one thing from Draco, and he steeled himself for it.

"Dear…" Harry said, gripping the cold hands of the blonde boy.

Draco's angled face titled up to meet Harry's dazzling eyes. "Don't speak so sweetly Potter. It'll get me all hot and bothered again, save it 'til you've got enough cum to satisfy me."

Harry's face turned deep red and took note of how to get what he wanted in the future.

"Ok, Malfoy." Harry began.

"That's better, moptop." Draco teased.

"You trust me, Malfoy?"

"I just let you shackle me to a wall and have your way with me, I'd say that constitutes trust."  
"Tell me, what do you do, all those hours in the room of requirement."

Draco felt his heart race and gave Harry a partial truth. "It's a room of toys…beds…all types of sexy toys. Shackles of Seduction – they extend your orgasm while pinning you down. There are Bauoerfreth leaves, an incense that makes you hornier than usual. Tireless tongue tendrils, you can use your imagination on those."

Harry was surprised by Draco's response. He hadn't expected Draco to merely be masturbating. "Do you ever bring anyone in there?" Harry asked.

"Parkinson if I'm really bored…Granger will occasionally want a romp. Goyle is an easy fuck, I wouldn't recommend him…"

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. His mouth dropped dramatically as he slapped himself.

"Don't do that, Potter. Slapping you around is my job now."

"Hermiones' fucked you!?"

"Multiple times. You see she can keep her cool, you'd never expect it from the way we act in public."

"Is she very good?"

"She's the reason I still fuck girls, if that gives you any idea. She always has very amusing ideas. This one time she made it so no matter what she did to me, no matter how good I felt, I wouldn't cum until I actually started crying." He paused and looked into Harry's eyes. "She'll have us both if you want."

"You know, I thought I noticed her staring at you…"

"Yeah well…there you are." Draco said.

"And all this time I thought she liked Ron."

"That's what she acts like, but he's far below her. She wants equals."

"I bet she could tell who had tricked me…" Harry imagined.

"She probably could, Potter. Course she'll need to be told about us."

Harry felt totally at ease about telling Hermione, exhilarated at the thought of having her _and_ Draco.

"Draco…there is one thing I must know. Please, show me your forearm?"

Draco slapped him and frowned. "I'm not one you prat!" Draco said, exposing his forearm, as Harry sighed and embraced Draco.

I'm so sorry, I just had to know though."

"It's nothing." Draco lied, appreciating his Fair Skin charm. "We have to get out of here before we're found. Let's find Hermione. Find out if she knows anyone wanting your arse besides me." Draco said playfully.

So the two boys helped each other up and kissed before leaving the cold dungeon.

So it was that the seekers exited the dungeon, both unaware of the brown eyes fixed upon them. Romilda was livid, knowing that her secret was close to being exposed.

"Malfoy, you bastard." She whispered, breathing hard, watching the boys leave. "You can't have him…you won't! I've got it all figured out, I do." She whispered maniacally. She tugged at the locket around her neck and opened it, revealing the curious looking Harry Potter. "He's gonna be mine, and you're going to be dead!" She laughed once they exited the corridor. "After all…according to you, fucking a 'Mudblood' is considered a crime to Purebloods!" She looked at a picture of Draco and Hermione kissing in the Forbidden Forest.

"I really must remember to thank Collin, that boy'll do anything for a blowjob!" Romilda cackled ass she flipped to a picture of Hermione sucking on Draco's cock. Romilda raced up to the owlery and selected a brown owl, who hooted in protest to being woken up.

She put the pictures in an envelope and sealed them, finally attaching them to the owls leg. "Take this to Bellatrix Lestrange! And bring me back anything she sends!" The owl pecked her finger and soared away. Romilda smiled and danced happily, completely unaware of what danger she was exposing herself to.

"Harry Potter, you'll be mine soon!"


	5. Chapter V: The Seekers & The Schoolgirl

**Chapter V: The Seekers and the Schoolgirl**

**[AN : Here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy it. It's definitely got some fine smutty factors in it.**

**Things are heating up all around Hogwarts, let me know what you think. **

Hermione felt no surprise in knowing her two favorite boys were now dating, she had seen it coming for years: ever since they had started their silly rivalry in their first flying lessons. Plus it had helped that she had caught Draco waking off in the prefect bathroom one more than one occasion, which had led to Hermione giving him a helping hand.

So as the two boys explained the story to her, she nodded and piece by piece - undressed them in her mind. Harry went on to explain how he felt sure that it wasn't Ron, and on that matter - they agreed. Ronald Weasley had no ambition to ever put something as complex as this out on the battlefield of love and sensuality. Hermione had her own ideas as to who might be responsible for Harry's lost virginity. She felt rather upset that she couldn't have been the one to have it, but at least she had shared her loss with Draco.

Hermione and the two boys sat in the secluded Room of Requirement and there they discussed what to do. Hermione was wearing a more comfortable set of robes in this more relaxed environment, and her legs crossed tightly, as her brown curled hair wrapped around her twirling finger. Harry was staring, thunderstruck, as Hermione placed her hands in Draco's. Hermione felt pleased at the level of attention this was receiving and was very apt to continue the display of affection.

"It was a girl, likely a Gryffindor." Hermione reasoned as Harry nodded, now gazing at Hermione's bouncing leg. Draco patted Hermione's back and pursed his pale lips, all while admiring the cute faces that Harry was making.

"Why do you believe that , Hermione?" Harry asked, determined to show her that he could think of more than her and Draco right now.

"Several reasons, most pertinent of which would be the fact that any gay boy wouldn't need to take Draco's form, they would try to seduce you using their own, hopefully attractive, bodies. The second reason, the doppelganger Draco sounded surprised that he was going to cum in you. As their exact words were, according to you Mr. sex on the brain, 'Oh my God, I'm actually going to cum!', now the only boys that say that are ones that are getting off for the first time. Therefore I understand that the doppelganger was astounded since they would normally not cum through a penis." Hermione nodded resolutely and pressed her hand to Draco's crotch.

Harry gulped and Draco licked his lips, as if longing for her to proceed further. "That….makes sense, Hermione."

"And can you think of nobody who may be out to fuck you, Harry? Nobody that I've warned you about recently?" Hermione pressed on, almost scolding him.

Comprehension dawned on Harry as he saw , in his minds eye, the laughing figure of Romlida Vane, her brown eyes alight with delight. Dancing about her room, boasting to herself that she had taken his virginity, and that she carried his seed inside her. "Hermione…I'm going to wretch." Harry said, turning palest white as a bag appeared before him.

Draco whispered to his pet, careful to lick her ear as he went along. "Doesn't seem like things are too good for our new boy toy. Mayhap we should help him adjust to the world of non virgins?" Draco supplied, hopping off of his chair and inviting the lovely brown haired girl to join him.

Harry was torn between understanding and denial, Oh how he wanted to take it all away. He hadn't wanted to lose his virginity to Romilda Vane of all people! Sure Ginny would have been nice, God even Cho would have had advantages. He felt dirtied as he considered the deeds which he had rendered unto her. A fresh flood of embarassment cascaded over him, leaving him to break out in a cold sweat.

What if Draco had not been gay, and Harry had taken advantage of Draco as Romilda had of him? He could have been in some serious trouble. He felt his throat go dry and his knees start to shake, he was down on all fours and shaking his head, watching it as it fell in front of his eyes.

"Harry,…get up you deranged man." Hermione called down to him, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders and Harry took notice of how nice her legs looked at this angle. If his throat was dry before, it was as dry as desert sands now. She took one of her hands and brought it to Harry's chin , and gripping tightly, she raised him to his feet.

"Now then, playmate, we're going to get you over this loss of innocence stage, and treat this like it was your party. Where you should have lost yourself. Draco and I are going to make you forget all about dirty old Romilda. After we're finished with you, you can go after her…if you would really like to." Hermione unlaced the v shaped opening of her robe and brought Harry's lips to her previously unnoticed chest.

Harry drowned in the savory scents coming from the body of his friend he had, hitherto, not known this well. Instinctively, he pushed his lips to her breasts and started to methodically kiss every inch of her. Scents of lavender and honey poured from her body, such lovely intoxicants! He also came to realize that Draco was performing magic behind him. Harry felt his robes slowly fade from existence and knew they slipped into non-being.

Hermione ran her fingers through his mane of ruffed up black hair and moaned in gratification as his curious tongue made friends with her chest. She pressed herself closer to him and wriggled out of her robes, with the assistance of the young Mister Malfoy. She looked over Harry's head and saw Draco standing stark naked, twirling his blonde patch of untamed forest. She stared down as he ran his own hands down his well toned chest, his smile growing wide as he began to wank off to Harry's adoration of Hermione.

Hermione stared down at Harry now, admiring how quickly Draco's spell work had come into effect. Harry was now sucking on her erect nipple, his lips gingerly dancing and grinding along her soft skin. He too was wearing nothing now, and his ass was being caressed by Draco. Hermione admired how well Draco's dick seemed to find it's way inside Harry. The gasps issuing from Harry was driving Hermione to a point of new excitement. Sure it was fun having Draco alone, but with Harry in the picture now, everything was improving.

Hermione pinched Harry's ear and drew his attention to her flushed face. She let herself freefall backwards onto a freshly supplied bed, draped in red sheets and plush pillows. As Hermione fell, so did Harry. Draco was approaching them, his legs rippling with muscles and dick quivering with anticipation at the feast of flesh that was before him.

Hermione laid high up on the bed and pressed Harry's eager mouth to her wide open legs, his mouth, though awkwardly at first, found it's way to her opening: after giving her a very enthusiastic hello, Harry's tongue lapped her up, savoring the sweetest taste of Hermione.

Harry was in heaven, this was purest adrenaline and his heart was pumping, his body aching almost for the climaxes that were to come. He knew how to get what he wanted, and he raised his ass into the air, pleading silently with Draco to take him. Draco felt no need to keep Harry waiting, and with a swagger and a smile Draco mounted the bed, and furthermore, mounted Harry from behind. Harry moaned in pain at first, as Draco pushed himself slowly inside of him. It seemed to take ages for Draco to completely fit, but such pleasure came once he had made contact. Harry tightened his muscles as Draco thrust slowly in and out of him.

Harry heard Hermione whimpering and knew that he had to keep his concentration up, he had started to become too focused on the pleasure Draco was giving him. He couldn't let Hermione go unsatisfied, not with her being so open to their new relationship. He took his hands and ran them slowly, rhythmically, down her hips and into her wet slit. Hermione gasped and cried out to Harry, ordering him to taunt her.

"Come on Potter, no cheating your way out of it, lick in me, this isn't a race fucker…dammit Harry…yes that's better. Eww..oohh yeshhh…." Hermione drew out, spiraling down through waves of delight.

Draco's voice was shaking as he spoke words of encouragement to Harry. "That's right, Potter, fuck her…this isn't nearly over yet…" He felt himself burning to come, he was so willing to cum in Harry again. He drew out his orgasm as Hermione felt herself cumming, her juices latched onto Harry's face as Draco's filled him. Beads of white sticky cum were dripping from Harry's ass as Draco emerged with a slick popping sound.

Hermione and Draco moved up and pinned Harry down to the bed, looks of mischief on their red faces now. Harry watched, anxiously, as Hermione raised herself to stand above his throbbing cock. He admired how her breasts were reddened from his sucking. Her body was a sight of pure beauty as her slightly tanned skin radiated with a glow. His eyes were tempted to follow her stomach down to her damp pussy, where he longed to be again.

Harry's line of vision was obscured as Draco lowered his hard cock into Harry's opened mouth. He found Draco's dick satisfying, as it rested in the walls of his hot mouth. He loved the way it filled his mouth, every inch of it finding a way to reach Harry's tongue. Harry smiled as he began to suck gently on Draco, he could still detect traces of Draco's cum from moments ago.

Harry was feeling waves of pleasure as he was sucking Draco, but was unrepentant of the new source of ecstasy. He felt Hermione moving near his waist and inhaled deeply as he felt her lowering herself to him. He felt her direct his dick into her waiting slit and he couldn't help but cry out as he entered Hermione Granger for the first time. It was a totally satisfying place, why weren't all aspects of life as pleasing as this, he thought blissfully. He felt her rise and fall, tighten and release as she rode him. Draco was whimpering as Harry continued again to suck on his dick. Harry could feel the tension mounting along Draco's shaft as his orgasm came to build as well.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, wiping sweat from her brow as she stared down at the two boys she loved the most. She wanted Harry to cum in her, she always had. She thought now of how wonderful it would be, the three of them having each other like this anytime they wanted. She even entertained the thought of carrying Harry's child. She was struck with inspiration as she rode Harry with a new determination.

"Harry." She panted.

"MMM!" He ushered, sucking ferociously on Draco as he bounced up and down on Harry's face.

"You're going to cum in me, and I won't stop until you do!" She screamed, scratching his torso as she felt herself coming to climax again.

The three students buckled under pressure and pleasure as they built towards the ultimate satisfaction. Draco felt himself burst into Harry for the third time that day and Harry started whimpering, mouth still wrapped around Draco's slowly softening cock. He felt Hermione contract herself around him and fucked him quickly now, rushing to have him in her. He felt himself start to scream as Hermione moaned in satisfaction, her body crashing with orgasms as she felt Harry pulsate and cum inside her. It was satisfaction unlike any other, as she rejoiced that her body was the first females to have Harry's true seed in it.

They dismounted each other, and lay in the bed, panting and dripping in sweat and secretions of sex. Hermione found herself wrapped up in the arms of Harry and Draco, both fondling one of her breasts. It was there they decided that a rest would be appropriate before they exited the Room of Requirement. And rest they did, The Seekers and The Schoolgirl.

**[AN: So there is chapter Five, a bit shorter than promised, but the plot is definitely building. Next chapter we will see Bellatrix's reply to Romilda's letter, as well as see what plans Harry will have for Romilda.**


	6. Chapter VI: Attractus Amor Sempiternum

**[AN: Hi All, Sorry for the long lag between updates, I've had a lot to do recently. My wedding was this last Friday, (It was EXCELLENT!), so with all the last minute plans , I didn't have a lot of time to write. But now that I'm happily married I will be returning to my regularly scheduled updates of STTS and all my other stories. Thank you for waiting patiently, and thank you for all the reviews thus far. I would like to have reviews continued, as this story is heating up in the fact that we're nearing the final chapters. I project that this will only continue for an additional 4 chapters, as of chapter six. Things are coming to a head, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter VI:** **Attractus Amor Sempiternum**

Harry woke up suddenly and found himself still latched onto Hermione, but Draco was not in bed any longer. Harry for some reason felt extremely uneasy and lumbered out of bed silently and quickly made sure he knew where his wand was. He got into his newly summoned robes rather quickly and scanned the room for Draco. Harry was quick to find Draco had to be clothed, since he was no longer visible in the room of requirement.

"Maybe he was just busy…" Harry said sadly, disappointed in the fact that he couldn't have kissed Draco goodbye.

Harry left Hermione behind with a note saying where she could find him later, and went out to settle the score with Romilda Vane. His pace was fast as faces flowed past him, faster than the passings and rushing of rivers. His wand was clutched in his hand and he worked his way up to the Gryffindor Common room. He presented the "Doxie Egg" password and strode forward with purpose into the Common Room. Ginny's friendly face turned to one of shock as he completely ignored her as she said hello.

He turned in realization, as he came to understand (by process of falling down the steps) that boys couldn't scale the girl's dormitory staircases. He turned to Lavender Brown, who was giggling at his attempts.

"Lavender, please go get Romilda for me, I need to see her." Harry requested, and she was all too happy to oblige Harry.

Harry scaled the stairs to the boy's dormitories and was pleased to discover that the room was totally vacant, and with a flick of his wand he cast a silencing charm. He tucked his wand up the sleeve of his black robe and waited for Romilda to join him.

The door opened slowly, and Romilda proceeded into the room, where her dark eyes met with Harry's. Her eyes were curious, while Harry's were full of passionate fury. He withdrew his wand as soon as the door had closed. "Colloportus!" He shouted and Romilda jumped back in surprise, landing against the wall.

"Romilda." Harry started, approaching her, arms swaying dangerously from side to side, his knuckles white with pressure from holding onto the wand.

"Harry…" She muttered, eyes shamefully falling to the floor.

"Look at me." It was no request, it was a direct order. Harry felt furious at her, knowing what she had done. "Why did you do it? Don't you dare lie to me Romilda."

She clutched each hand with the other and looked afraid as she lifted her head. "I wanted you, and you didn't want me."

"You raped me Romilda. Do you realize that?" He spoke coldly, as he put the wand tip under her nose.

"I didn't rape you."

"You did. You led me to believe I was fucking someone else."

"I'm sorry…" She said weakly, immediately realizing how foolish she sounded.

"You're not, what reason do you have to be sorry for fucking me? You got what you wanted. I just got used." He looked at her, eyes squinting- trying to memorize every aspect of her face.

"What will you do to me, Harry?" She inquired; lowering herself down the wall, as she fearfully watched his wand.

Harry found himself at a loss, unsure now of just what he had expected from Romilda. She seemed to notice his hesitation and went in for an advance.

"Are you mad at me?" She offered helpfully, surreptitiously unlacing her robe cuffs, hoping to take control of the situation.

"I am, you stole something from me."

"Did I though, Harry? You thought you were doing Malfoy, you were attracted by him and the way he was acting. Guess what, I was the one acting that way, just in Malfoy's form. You were attracted to me, Harry." Romilda bravely moved an inch or so forward, parting her lips, which glistened with a brown shimmer.

Harry looked at her, and considered what she had said. "You misled me."

"The way I've been seeing it, I've not been the only one to mislead you."

"What do you mean by that?" He lowered his wand, mentally going on the defensive whilst his body opened up more.

"Draco, Harry. Haven't you noticed him? Well let me rephrase that, as you've obviously noticed him. His arm, Harry. Didn't you notice while you were fucking him, as I'm sure you have, that his forearm shimmers?"

Harry felt confused, and it was apparent by his twisted expression. "He has no Dark Mark, I've made sure of this, I've looked for it & I've noticed no shimmer, or glamour charm. You can give up on that." Harry said defiantly.

"But, Harry. He does have one. I can prove it." She offered.

Harry nodded to her, eager to prove her wrong. "How will you do that?"

"The potion I used to …seduce…"

"Rape." He said forcefully.

"…regardless, the potion that I used to assume Draco's form. When you saw me then, I had no Dark Mark since the potion works like this: it takes the most recent form of the person you most deeply admire. Since you hadn't yet seen Draco naked, you would have seen a generic form of him. But…since you've surely had relations with him since then, I'll be able to take his true form- without the Glamour Charm in place." She reached into her robes and pulled out the remnants of the Shape shifter Potion. With a wink at Harry she drank it down, and proceeded to transform before his eyes.

Her skin was rippling, and her hair was becoming lighter, he body shifting and shrinking into the form of Draco Malfoy. Harry watched, in disbelief as she started taking off her robes. He felt so much confusion as he watched this spectacle, it felt so dirty to him, knowing that he was not watching Draco himself, but Romilda.

His eyes filled with fright as he saw Romilda expose her temporary forearm, whereon, a black slithering snake and skull was clearly present. Her cold grey eyes found Harry's and she reached out with Draco's arm, and touched his chest. "It's true, Harry. Can't you see it?" She asked through Draco's voice.

"But … no. No Romilda, you're screwing me around." Harry said, head turning from the now impure form of Draco. Harry didn't want to see Draco like that, …not Draco, Romilda. He corrected himself. Draco had turned on him…it really was true. Draco Malfoy…the boy he had fucked several times already, was truly a Death Eater. Random snippets of the days events came back to Harry. It had been so obvious.

He remembered all the toys Draco had described; none of those had been present in the room…hell, had Hermione even been real? Or was she too,a tool of Draco's imagination. Whom had he fucked today? Harry wondered.

"Harry?" Romilda stated, her form magically reverting back to her own body. Harry looked up, surprised as Draco's skin slowly morphed back into the tanned shade of Romilda's. Harry was finding himself breathless as he gazed at Romilda, as he had never seen her truly before.

Her skin was a beautiful olive colour, and her hair was wrapped around the front of her chest, locks falling gracefully on her chest. He noticed her form, how slender she was, how light. He felt himself losing track of himself as Romilda giggled at his staring.

" 's not polite to stare, Harry. Unless you want to own what you see?" She crossed her arms across her chest, and stood cross legged in front of him. "Can you hand me my robes?" She said wryly.

"No. First I want to know, how much do you really know about Draco?"

"He may be a Death Eater, but he's crazy as hell over you. Thanks to this potion I was able to get into the Slytherin Common Room and peek in his diary. Yes, his diary. It doesn't say anything too bad, just that he's liked you for years."

Harry felt thunderstruck, how much damage had Harry done by screwing Draco? Where was Draco now? Was he already passing on Harry's weaknesses to Voldemort?

"Harry, there's an easy way to stop this. In fact, I've already ensured that Draco is going to be in significant trouble. I wrote to his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You…you what?"

"Mmmhmm…" She said, trailing a forefinger along her curves. Harry tried his best to ignore her, but he was feeling aroused despite this horrible situation. Romilda smiled knowingly and continued on. "His aunt, she's practically a Death Eater, she'll be able to get Draco in trouble for doing you. He might even lose his life." She said viciously, hoping that Draco would be removed from the picture permanently.

"But if he's a Death Eater,…he's up to something…" Harry said out loud, more to himself than to Romilda.

"And we can figure that out, Dear. He's clearly in the Room of Requirement, doing whatever act he's supposed to. All you need to do, is get Veritaserum, and the next time you have Draco unaware, slip it on him. Pin him down, shackle him, whip the boy, until he tells you the truth. Surely you'll be able to disarm him. Meanwhile, I'll take another draught of this potion, and assume Hermione's identity, as I've confirmed he has very strong feelings for her. Surely, the two of us will be able to seduce the boy well enough for him to reveal his secrets."

Harry nodded, understanding pouring over him. There was his truth, Draco was a Death Eater. Draco was using him. Draco…was … the worlds biggest fuck! Harry shouted out in anger, before crashing down on his bed, fists pounding his pillow.

Romilda walked over to him and sat down next to him, her fingernails rushing down his back. "Don't worry , Harry. We'll get the boy. And , meanwhile…you can get the girl." Romilda whispered into his ear, licking the inside of his curved little ear.

Harry was glad he was lying down, at least that way the erection he was currently possessing was pressing into the bed, instead of the confines of his robes. Romilda began the kiss under his earlobe, and worked her way down his neck, to the bumps of his spine. Harry felt unsure of how to react to this. In all honesty he should have been repulsed by her, after all, she had stolen his virginity without his consent.

She took both of her hands and worked down to the ends of his robes, pulling hopefully, willing him to take them off. "Come, Harry. No more robes for you now. You're hurting lovely, let me make it better." Her voice swam in his ears, and he felt himself start to break down. He had trusted Draco, he had been so good…but maybe, Harry thought, maybe that was why Harry wanted to believe in him so ; simply due to his expertise in bed.

It was then that Harry gave up resistance on staying clothed, he relinquished control of his emotions and submitted to Romilda, as she joyously removed his robes and laid him down flat on the bed.

"I'll make you better, Sweetie. That's right, Romilda will take away all of your pain." She reached for her wand as she settled herself upon his body. She took her free hand and made him start to rub her waist, starting near her navel and moving slowly, rhythmically, down to her inner thigh. "That's good, Harry. Keep touching me there. Harry, will you submit to me, let me be your everything?"

Harry felt pangs of sorrow as he felt Draco's betrayal in full effect. It was with malice and spite, and lusting for vengeance that Harry gave his approval. "I submit myself, totally to you, make me yours Romilda." Harry said pathetically, as a tear cascaded down his cheek.

She took her wand and spoke "Attractus amor sempiternum!" and Harry felt himself crush under her spell, forever wanting nothing more than to be lost within her. Romilda noticed how his eyes seemed to flash for a brief moment, and knew her spell had worked. "That's my boy, my man now. Harry…I'm going to make you bleed, you dirty boy." She lowered herself onto his waiting, pulsing dick and threw her head back in joy as he came inside her pussy for the first time.

Harry muttered mirthlessly at first, as she rode him, his hands finding resting spots on her bouncing breasts. He felt a growing satisfaction as he touched Romilda, knowing that through her, he could attain eternal happiness. "That's a boy, Harry. Make sure you make me hurt, that way I know you're paying attention to me!" She admired how he seemed to fit her perfectly, so much better than when she was impersonating Draco.

Harry felt himself growing more and more excited; he was, in his opinion, experiencing true sex for the first time. He was jubilant once he realized that Romilda was a goddess of sexuality, she had, after all, made him cum so much when she was doing him in the bathrooms. He vaguely remembered how much he had started to care for Draco…even Hermione, but those two were fake. She was all that was real now.

"Harry." She cried, as she began to speed up her hips. "Harry." "Harry!" "Harry! HARRY! Mmm…ohhh!" She exalted, as he too began to whimper shamelessly. "You're going to make me cum all over you Harry!"

He was crying as she said this, and he dug his fingernails down her back. "And I'm going to cum all inside you! Please, make me!" He cried out and he helped with the thrusting, as together, they came…and together they bonded. She felt herself collapsing on top of him, and she didn't want this pleasure to stop.

After they had both came, she started her thrusting again, and was pleased to hear Harry whimper louder. "Tell me, Harry, will you be able to take all this?" She continued to thrust, although shakily, with new found urgency. He was whimpering, eyes bulging as she started riding him again.

All Harry could manage was whimpering, his level of pleasure rising to a much higher level than he had ever experienced.  
"Because I'm not through with you, Harry. I am going to take all of you in me, every drip of your precious life source. Cum in me over and over again, because I am not easily satisfied!" Romilda was sweating now, and her sweat drips fell onto Harry's face. The contours of his face led the sweat down to his open mouth, the salty taste of Romilda filling his mouth, he felt much more turned on over this.

"Mnmmm…" She moaned, watching as Harry licked his lips. "Do I taste good, Harry? Aren't I a good little partner?" She felt herself climaxing again and was crying in pain as she throttled herself onto Harry's dick.

"Ro…Mil…Da!" Harry moaned, and he pulled her down by her black hair, locking her in a deep kiss as they two came once more, lost in lust.

They laid there in Harry's bed after they had tossed themselves to the furthest borders of desire. The bed sheets were soaked in sweat and cum, covered in ripped out hair, speckled with blood from deep clawing. Romilda laid her head on Harry's chest and bit lovingly on one of his exposed nipples.

"Tell me, Harry dear. How will we deal with fucker?" Romilda asked, using her new name for Malfoy.

Harry took a moment to respond and it was with conviction that he spoke next. "I'm going to Dumbledore, I'll tell him. He'll be able to fix Draco once and for all. He'll believe us." And Romilda smiled, knowing well that her plan to seize Harry had finally worked. It was just a matter of time, before Draco was removed from Hogwarts, and Harry would be hers forever.


	7. Chapter VII: Harry's Spell

[**AN: Gee Whiz, I sure had you all riled up over that last chapter…some things are necessary though. Hope you enjoy the next chapter…once again, reviews are well appreciated.**

**Chapter VII: Harry's Spell**

Harry awoke next to her, seething with satisfaction; for he knew, just as she had, that his spell had worked. He reached to his bedside table for his wand, which felt warm in his hand, and he smiled as he silenced her, locking Romilda into sleep.

"Muffliato!" He said, as he crept from the bed, eyeing her in disgust. "You, prat, have dug your own grave." Harry stated boldly, unafraid of her awakening now. "Even as my seed works it's way through you, you are further being damned." He felt hot fury washing over him, he knew to control himself enough not to let it consume him.

Harry searched the floors for his robes, and eyed them with satisfaction as Romilda dreamt on. He dressed himself and readjusted his black trainers. He walked over the girl and smiled grimly, poking her on the shoulder ; eliciting nothing more than a sleepy shrug.

"You're just like Voldemort you are, the two of you have a lot in common. By having a part of me in you, you've damned yourself. Hermione will make short work of your plans for me." Harry's mind was a flood of ideas; he knew that the only way to completely get Romilda out of his life was to make her physically & mentally sick of him.

The semen; that was the key, a part of Harry, that was so intimate, was the only way to expunge her girlish fantasy. All that needed to happen was for her to see Harry kiss another girl, and she would be forever in loathing of him. It wasn't going to be just any girl, Harry thought. It would be Ginny, only Ginny; the girl whom Romilda hated more than all, would bind this new spell indefinitely.

Harry tossed a robe over her and levitated her to Ron's bed, at best, Harry thought, Lavender would discover her there and it would separate Ron & Lavender forever as well. Harry left the common room and went to initiate his plan.

It was no small wonder to Harry that Draco was a Death Eater, it had all been for show; only by showing true devastation could Harry get Romilda to have fucked him so eagerly. Only then could his new spell be completed. Now Harry had some incredibly valuable information, he would be the one to be able to save Draco. As Harry headed up to the Owlery he heard Hermione's footsteps behind him.

"Did it work?" She panted as she rushed to his side , whilst brushing away brown strands of her untamed hair.

"It most certainly did, and I was right all along Hermione, he was a Death Eater." Harry said, and he appreciated the scowl on Hermione's face.

"Fine, Potter. Two points." She said as she cast her vicious eyes to a passing window. "What will be done now?"  
"Well, Miss Vane went and wrote to Bellatrix, so Draco's going to be in tremendous trouble once word of his failures at Pure-Blood matings get to Voldemort." Hermione cringed as Harry spoke. "Stop it, it's getting a bit annoying. You can fuck Malfoy, yet you can't stand the name of his hero? Please." Harry pushed open the brown door leading to the feather filled room.

"So, do we save Draco or do we find out what he _has_ been doing in that room the whole time?"

"He's lied to us, and that just breaks my bleeding heart, I can't stand it Hermione. But I will say this, I still love the bugger. So this is what we do: we are going to save him, because there is nobody else that will." Harry looked at her gravely as he removed a piece of parchment from his robes and began to scribble a note.

"Who has the pleasure of receiving that letter?" Hermione inquired.

"The one person who can save Draco." Harry said, as he finished writing. He chose a brown screech owl and it obediently stuck it's leg out, eager for a job.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked, for once unsure of her answer.

"Snape." Harry said. The owl took off, circling the owlery until it reached a hole in the ceiling, through which it soared into the amber colored sky. Harry and Hermione felt a chill rush them as the air circulated through the room, where every amber, black and beady eye rested upon the two friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Detention, Potter, is not meant to be a joyous occasion." Snape was saying, as he paraded around the dungeons, eyeing Harry with every ounce of dislike he could muster. "You've earned this, thoroughly. And since it was you who…" Snape struggled to form words. "…raped.,." Snape invented cleverly, smiling in appreciation of the word so conveniently provided to him by Harry's treacherous thoughts. "…Draco, then I believe it is you who should carry the punishment! I have been able to remedy the situation, which was by no means EASY, but it has…been taken care of. Your dead godfathers dear cousin never gazed upon that letter." Snape circled Harry, like an owl searching for a mouse.

"Good. I saved your precious apprentice Death Eater." Harry said scornfully, secretly wishing that he could hold Draco, and tell him that it would be ok. Harry felt he understood Draco, knew why he had chosen such a dangerous path.

"You will not speak of it, Potter! Should you speak during these detentions, it will be only of getting more ink!" Snape said, as he dropped a tattered old box in front of Harry. An explosion of dust reached Harry's nose and he coughed and sneezed in welcome.

"These are compliments of Mr. Filch, he has long been searching for some no talent fool to clean them, and when appropriate; re-write them. I believe you may run into a few known names." Snape reached into the box and, with a flourish, removed one moth eaten old index card.

"James Potter & Sirius Black, two detentions. Charge: Setting curtains on fire in the girls dormitories. Tsk tsk… These Potter men & their horrible taste in women. Tell me Potter, do you think your proud father ever stooped so low as to lick the crusty anus of his closest cohort?"  
Harry felt his face redden as he tried to stand up from the desk, he was immediately shoved back down by the forceful hands of Severus Snape.

"I want you to rewrite all of these cards, alphabetize them, and when you are finished, we will see what will become of your desires to drown Mister Malfoy in your disgusting daydreams." Severus' eyes focused on Harry's and he turned away from him, to return to his desk.

Harry found the work to be tedious, and he was occasionally interrupted by the sight of his father & godfathers names; every so often joined by a Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. At one am Snape released Harry, and reminded him to return next Saturday, where he would have more cards waiting for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry raced from the dungeons and cursed how little time he had to perform his spell. He dashed up the corridors of the castle, and rejoiced when the staircases came to rest on the landing of the Gryffindor chambers. Harry spoke tersely to the Fat Lady "Nargle Nimbulus Nincomputus." Harry rolled his eyes at the ridiculous choice of the new password. The Fat Lady sleepily opened and let him into the common room, where a fire was nearly out.

Harry proceeded to the boys dormitories, where he found happily lying on his bed, bits of black hair. "Yes." He whispered to himself as he drew the curtains around his four poster. He laid the hairs on the center of his bed and withdrew his wand, muttering "Lumos." A light filled his bed and he was bathed in an eerie glow. He pointed his wand at the hairs from Romilda and began his spell work.

"Hair of the unaware, hear me well, you will bind this spell. "

He looked over at a small bloodstain, remnants of his own handiwork to the young girl.

"Life source of the lustful, blood drawn from dawn, you will strengthen the bond."

At last he touched his wand to the sheet stained in his cum and Romilda's juices. "Secretions of sex, what made when wet, you will make her forget!" A green glow filled Harry's bed and his hair was blown back in his face, as his imitation spell worked it's magic.

In the chambers to the right of the boys, Romilda was stirring in her sleep. She was experiencing the oddest of sensations in her stomach , it was as if her intestines were dancing, and she was not enjoying it. Her once pleasant dreams of Harry were tainted with visions of herself being old. She was seeing herself being scared of every shadow, she couldn't explain why; but she knew relief could only come from escaping Harry. She began to sweat, and she began to moan in her sleep, she clutched onto her pillow.

"Break away from Harry…" She mumbled. "Oh God,….save me from Harry!" She whimpered, and Hermione, expecting it all, smiled deviously in her bed. "Good night Crookshanks." Hermione said, knowing full well that the spell she had made with Harry was working.


	8. Chapter VIII:Just For This Moment

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter & I make nothing off of this but enjoyment.**

**Chapter VIII: If just for this moment… [Part I**

Harry eyed Draco across the potions room, as Professor Slughorn continued to drone on about Amortentia. Draco seemed upset at Harry, and Harry tossed him a folded up note- which Draco turned to dust. It was clear now that Harry had upset Draco, but Harry had only the best intentions. Harry confronted Draco after class let out, and was stared at by all students for rushing to Draco's side.

"Draco." Harry whispered urgently, as he worked to keep stride with the blonde boy. "Draco, please slow down, we need to speak."

Draco's face remained focused ahead, he wasn't even putting up a show of teasing Harry. "There is no need to speak, Potter. You know which side I'm on now. Why would you ever wish to speak to a known Death Eater?" Draco spat, stepping on Harry's foot, causing Harry to stumble.

"I can help you Draco, it doesn't have to be like this…do you really want to be on _his_ side?" Harry pleaded with him, pulling Draco into a passageway hidden behind a suit of armor.

"There's nothing that can be done, I am on his side- it's the only way I can protect those that I love."

"I didn't know you were protecting me, by offering Voldemort a wizard so skilled as yourself!" Harry said, face resolute with emotion.

"You vain creature, you're so quick to assume that I love you. Do you even realize what kind of a person I am? What I'm capable of?" Draco said, breaking free of Harry's arms, which had wrapped around him. He leaned against the castle wall with his arms crossed.

"I think you do love me, and not only me, but Hermione."

"Well think your thinking is skewed. Get away from me Potter, before I curse your little body into nothingness. I could do it you know. Bell and Weasley were my doing, surely you've deduced that much."

"I think it was a cry for help, you didn't want to kill anyone, you just knew no other way to save yourself."

"Wrong." Draco said, and with a flick of his wand he burned a small burn into Harry's chest. "That was a warning, now stay away from me." Draco walked off, leaving Harry feeling completely hopeless.

Harry walked around the castle despondently, thinking of plan after plan for saving Draco, with each new idea seeming less likely to succeed than its predecessor.

Night time came with haste, and before Harry knew it, the clock was striking eight. Harry had almost forgotten his appointment with Professor Dumbledore. He rushed off to the stone gargoyles leading to the Headmasters office, and he gave the delicious sounding password for that evening "Lemon Drops."

The stone gargoyles nodded their approval and the doorway opened up, leading to the revolving staircase, which Harry immediately boarded.

Harry knocked on the big door and Dumbledore's soft voice beckoned him forward.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said, holding a green traveling cloak in his uninjured hand. "I hope you are well, and ready for an outing." Dumbledore said, turning to face Harry.

"Yes sir, I'm ready to …what? An outing?"

"Yes, I do believe that in our last encounter you expressed a desire to travel with me should I attempt to destroy another of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor, and he nodded enthusiastically. Dumbledore bowed his head and motioned Harry forward. "I trust you still have your Invisibility Cloak on you, in respect of my request?"

"Yes sir." Harry said pulling out the invisible fabric and laying it across one shoulder.

"Good, now if we can just…" Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry with a concerned expression on his lined face. "Harry?" Dumbledore said, moving closer to Harry, blue eyes glistening with worry. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"It's nothing , Sir. Just worried about this mission." Harry lied, refusing to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Harry…you never were a good Occlumens." Dumbledore sat down on the corner of his desk and waited for Harry's response.

Harry once again sensed that Dumbledore knew much more than he let on and decided to confide certain truths to his headmaster. "It's Draco Malfoy, sir. I'm worried for his well being."

"Ah…I see. Well I can assure you, Harry, that every student in this school is under my protection…yes, even while I am _absent_ from this school." Dumbledore said wisely, peering through Harry like he was a window.

"But what will happen when Draco is _not_ in this school sir?"

"What are you not telling me, Harry?"

"Sir, you've known my suspicions…I've told McGonogall, surely she has told you."

"She has imparted your convictions unto me, yes. And let me say, that no Death Eater has ever been able to make it into my school. Nor will they ever." Dumbledore said, looking over to Fawkes.

"Snape is a Death Eater, he has the Dark Mark, he has shown you in my company."

"And Professor Snape has my confidence."

"But why?"

"That is a story for another time, Harry."

"But…"

"Do you want to come with me, or not?"

Harry lowered his head, feeling like he might have pushed Professor Dumbledore too far. "I'm sorry, Sir. I very much would like to go with you."

"Then let us not dwell on minor disputes any longer."

"Ok. Sir?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Which one do you think you've found?" Harry said, watching as Professor Dumbledore got up from his desk.

"I believe, after much searching, I have found Slytherins' Locket. In a cave, where Tom Riddle used to visit on field trips from the Orphanage. I need you to swear several things to me before we go, Harry."

"Yes, Sir."

"Firstly, will you follow whatever directions I give you without hesitation?" Dumbledore said, raising himself to his full height.

"Yes sir."

"If I tell you to turn back, will you?"

"I, um…yes. Yes I will."

"If I tell you to run, and leave me behind to die, will you?"

"Sir!"

"Harry." Dumbledore said sternly, watching Harry closely.

"Sir I can't…"

"To be able to come with me I must ensure that you will follow every single order I give you."

Harry supposed he never really anticipated that so much danger would be involved, but after looking at Dumbledore's hand, he quickly surmised just how difficult this could be.

"Do I have your word, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well then, please put on your Invisibility Cloak."

Together Harry and Dumbledore walked out of the castle, Harry worked to keep up with Dumbledore's wide strides. After passing through the gate guarded by two flying boars, Harry began to speak to Dumbledore openly.

"Sir, what if someone sees you leaving the Castle?"

"They will merely presume I am out for a drink, we will disapparate in a secluded spot, so no one will be the wiser."

"Albus, oh Albus!" Came a voice issuing from The Three Broomsticks , Harry turned to see Madame Rosmerta approaching Dumbledore. "Out for a drink, Albus?"

Dumbledores' eyes shone brightly and he wore a smile when he turned to face her. "Yes, Rosmerta. But tonight I prefer the wilder atmosphere, I shall give my custom to The Hogs Head tonight, all apologies." He said kindly, bowing slightly to her.

Once Rosmerta had departed Dumbledore spoke lightly to Harry. "All is well." They approached the Hogs Head and Dumbledore looked around surreptitiously before grabbing Harry's arm. "Hold on tightly, Harry."

And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore turned and Harry felt an uncomfortable darkness press in upon him, compressing his lungs and making his ears pop several times. It was difficult to breathe, and time seemed to pass slowly. A moment later Harry's nostrils filled with the smell of salty sea, and he opened his eyes and was greeted by a raging ocean. He and Dumbledore were standing on an outcropping of a rock, the wind blowing fiercely against them.

"Very well, Harry. You may take your cloak off. I believe you will be safe now."

Harry took off his cloak and looked around, unsure of how to get into the cave. "Will we be swimming, Sir?"

"If you have no objection to being wet, then yes, that would be the preferred means of entry." Dumbledore said, tucking his beard into his robes. And with a perfect leap, Dumbledore gracefully dove into the chilly black water, and swam into the cave with Harry close behind him.

Harry was amazed at the agility Dumbledore possessed as an older man, for he swam very quickly and Harry fought to keep up. At last Dumbledore made it to the sandy floor of the cave and Harry came in close behind him. Dumbledore quickly magicked himself and Harry dry and then was lost to the cave. Dumbledore ran his fingers along the walls, and sniffed the air like a niffler.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Harry inquired.

"There is known magic here…" He said, using both hands to rub a plain looking part of the cave wall. "Ah." Dumbledore took out his wand and an orange light filled the cave. Where the light had originated had been the wall, and for the slightest moment an arch had appeared, but just as quickly , it had dimmed to nothingness.

"Oh surely not…so crude." Dumbledore said, as if he were disappointed.

"What is it sir?"  
"Tom has required a sacrifice…blood, unless I am very much mistaken."

Before Harry could reply Dumbledore took a silver knife from his robes and sliced his own forearm, splattering the wall with scarlet blood. He used his wand to quickly heal the cut. Harry stared at Dumbledore, in shock at his masochistic display of magic.

"No harm done." Dumbledore said merrily, and sure enough, the archway reappeared and allowed them entrance.

They were standing in a large chamber, which consisted of a large lake, at the center of which rested a glowing mass of green light. "Sir, is that the Horcrux?" Harry asked, pointing to the radiance.

"I believe it may well be."

"And we won't need to swim there, will we sir? I don't want to get in the water again."

"We will only end up in the lake if we are extremely unfortunate." Dumbledore said mysteriously, staring out at the unnaturally still water.

Dumbledore began reaching out into the void, as if he were searching for something unknown to Harry. At last he gripped onto something and gave a firm tug. From the bottom of the lake, bubbles started to burst along the lakes' surface, and within moments a small boat emerged, glowing green in the light of the cave. "After you, I believe, Harry." Dumbledore said, motioning Harry forward.

Harry stepped into the boat, and quickly drew up his legs, as that was the only way he & Dumbledore would be able to fit. As soon as Dumbledore moved his final foot into the boat , the small boat started moving towards the center of the lake. Harry watched as the water refused to move, even though the boat should have been making ripples. Harry felt himself start as he noticed some shimmering orb looking back at him. "Sir! I think I saw a face!"

"Indeed, I do not doubt it." Dumbledore said calmly. "Almost there, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard, and realized that surely, these were Inferi. "Sir, aren't these?"

"They are. And should they stir from their slumber, we will use their natural enemies to hold them back." Dumbledore looked at Harry who was staring at him quizzically. "Fire, Harry."

The boat landed on a small island, and at it's center stood a basin resembling a stone Pensieve. Harry and Dumbledore walked close to it and peered into it's depths. It was archaic in nature, with runes scattering it's rims and a light moss growing on one side. "After me, I think." Said Dumbledore, moving his hand towards the basin. It was filled with a green liquid that shimmered, and at the bottom, glowed a golden light. "The locket." Dumbledore said victoriously.

But Dumbledores hand could move no further, and no matter what spellwork Dumbledore performed ; he could move no further. "It appears as though this potion cannot be removed, transfigured, siphoned, or banished in any way." Dumbledore gave a lazy flick of his wand and a silver chalice appeared from the void. "I must imply then, that it is meant to be drunk."

"Sir, this is Voldemort we're dealing with, surely it will kill you!"

"I don't think it would kill me, Harry."

"Sir…this is Voldemort."

"Allow me to reword my hasty sentence. I do not believe it will _immediately_ kill me. Voldemort would want to know why someone has come this far. After all, he believes that he & he alone knows of the Horcruxes existence. For someone to have come this far, he would want to know their intentions." Dumbledore lowered the cup into the basin and it passed, just as Harry knew it would, right through the invisible barrier. It filled with green liquid and Dumbledore removed the cup from the basin. He looked at it curiously and raised it to Harry. "To your good health." Dumbledore tossed the cup backwards and the green liquid slid down his throat.

"Sir, is it…are you?"

"That was no health drink…I assure you of that." Dumbledore shook his head and dropped the cup back into the basin, removing an even larger amount of liquid. He proceeded to do this three times more. On the fourth drink, he fell to his knees.

"Professor!" Harry said, grabbing Dumbledore by the elbow.

"Do not ever let me stop drinking this, Harry. Promise me that, remember your word!"

"Yes Sir, I remember, but isn't there any way?"

"No. Harry. No matter what argument I give you, no matter how much I beg, no matter how much pain I may soon be in , make sure that I drink all of this. Then steal the locket and take us away from here. Please."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, feeling that he was taking part in a murder.

Professor Dumbledore returned the cup to the basins depths and drank once more. His face contorted in apparent pain, and he forced himself to drink again. He drank heartily, and after the cup had emptied Dumbledore began to pant. "No more…"

"You have to professor…"

"I do?" He said curiously, before returning the cup again. "No! No more! Let it end!"

"It can professor, I promise, just a few more drinks, OK?"

"OK." Dumbledore said bravely, his voice reminding Harry of a young naïve boy. Dumbledore drank again, and this time the cup fell from his hands once he had finished drinking. "This is no good!" Dumbledore said with his eyes closed, and he down to all fours.

Harry picked up the cup and he forced himself to fill it up again, the basin was only half empty now. "Here, Professor, drink this, it will make you feel better."

Dumbledore, believing Harry, parted his lips and Harry tilted the cup backwards, pouring the liquid into his waiting mouth. Dumbledores' eyes were closed now and he lashed out with his fists, which hit against the basin. Harry seemed to think he was in a deep sleep, maybe having a nightmare. For he muttered violently under his breath. "Aberforth, take this despicable man to my chambers! We shall see how his spying ways will benefit him now!"

Harry was intrigued, though appalled, and kept giving Dumbledore the potion. "Severus Snape…a Death Eater. I must confess myself disappointed in you. What did you hope to gain by listening to that Prophecy? No lies to me Severus, but you may well take this back to Voldemort; no harm will come to James or Lily Potter, or their son!"

Harry felt a crashing sense of realization, for surely ; Dumbledore must be revealing to him that Severus Snape was the one who overheard Trelawneys' prophecy. Harry mastered himself and poured more green potion into Dumbledore's mouth, hoping to discover more truth about Snape.

Dumbledore cried out "God, no! Please….I beg you….don't hurt them! Don't hurt them please! Hurt me instead!"

Harry felt haunted by Dumbledore's newest actions, this time Dumbledore surely wasn't reliving the same memory. Harry felt awful for having to do so, but he poured more liquid into Dumbledores' opened mouth. "I want to DIE!!! DIIIIEEE!"

"This one will do it, Professor, one more drink and this will kill you." Harry hoped that his sentence was not true, for the locket was almost exposed now, it would be this last drink, and Harry gave the final cup to Dumbledore.

"I am …" Dumbledore began before falling unconscious at Harry's feet. Harry's attention was on the locket, it shimmered in the light of his lit wand and he removed it from the basin before returning to Dumbledore. "Sir, Sir! We have it , we have the locket…Sir? Professor Dumbledore?"

But Professor Dumbledore was not moving, he was breathing – but it was all too shallow. Harry began to panic, for he realized now that he was not very proficient at Apparition, and as Harry shook Dumbledore, Harry noticed how the cup resting next to Dumbledore had begun to slide along the small beach, until it had fallen into the water. "Thirsty…." Harry looked down, surprised to see Dumbledore's eyes alight with insanity. Dumbledore reached out to Harry and grabbed him by the cuffs of his robes. "THIRSTY!"

Harry was scared by Dumbledore now, and pointed his wand to his face. "Aguamenti!" Harry shouted and Dumbledore's face was hit with full force by jets of water issuing from Harry's wand. Harry laughed uncontrollably as Dumbledore licked his face and seemed to come back to himself. Harry had lost himself for a moment, for he hadn't noticed the water around him had begun to crash and spin, as if acted upon by some underground eruption. Heads were popping out of the water and those heads were attatched to bony bodies, some lacking skin and others writhing in pain. Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore, who had passed out in Harry's arms. Never before had Harry felt so alone, and as the Inferi moved closer to him, he found himself wishing that he could hold Draco close – if just for this one moment.

**[AN: Parts of this chapter were based off script used by J.K. Rowling in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I tried to stick to the story line while adding unique additions, that way it is not plagiarism. Part two of this will be up within a week at the longest, and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. True, this chapter had little to do with Draco/Harry/Hermione/Romilda, but it's implementation is essential for laying out the conclusion of this story. Once again, Reviews are always appreciated, without them this story would not be possible. Thanks for all the great reviews so far & I will see you in the next Chapter : If just for this moment [Part II**


	9. Chapter IX:Just For This Moment Pt2

**[AN: Sorry for the long gap between updates, Finals came for college and those took priority. The next chapter will be something to look forward to, I hope you've enjoyed the story. We see our resoloution in the next chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews, please leave some more. Also, be sure to check out my new story "The Coming Darkness" which will begin after this story is completed. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter IX: If just for this moment [PT2 **

Harry looked all around him, fear welling up inside his core like the smell of death was filling his nostrils. He desperately looked around at the bodies of the dead, now rising from the lake- their glossy eyes all focused on him. They lumbered ever forward, outstretched hands dropping flesh as they reached towards him.

Harry grasped his wand, and despaired, for he felt as helpless now as he first had when he tried his first spell. "Incarcerous!" He shouted, one or two Inferi fell victim to his spell, and they were soon succeeded by more and more bodies of the undead. "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" He screamed, time and time again he watched as the Inferi pressed closer to him and the fallen form of Dumbledore.

Harry recoiled as a scaly hand lashed out, just mere inches from his nose. Without noticing, Dumbledore had risen from his potion induced stupor, and Harry felt an energizing heat flow all around him. Harry looked around and was cowed by the impressive figure of Albus Dumbledore. His eyes shone with a wild insanity, and his lined face was taught with concentration. His glasses were slightly askew, but he appeared as though sight was not necessary for his spell. His wand was issuing a lariat of fire, and the Inferi were retreating back into the depths of the lake.

"Harry, to me!" Dumbledore ordered, directing the lariat around himself and Harry. Harry came to the side of his headmaster and together they walked back to the boat, which Harry entered first.

Once they had reached the safety of the anti-chamber of the cave Harry apologized to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I had forgotten! Fire!"

"It is fine, Harry." Dumbledore said weakly, his eyes drooping down to the cave.

"Sir, will you be ok?"  
"I may not be able to apparate us back, Harry…" Dumbledore said resting against a wall.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get us back."

"I am not worried, Harry, I am with you."

Harry felt a great wave of admiration for his headmaster in this moment, as Dumbledore gripped onto his outstretched arm. Harry concentrated harder than he ever had on his destination, and with a turn of his ankle, he felt the uncomfortable darkness suck them in.

Harry knew it had worked, the salty air was gone and there were no crashing waves. Harry opened his eyes, searching their landing. They were in fact back at Hogsmeade, and Harry looked to Dumbledore. "Sir! Sir we've made it!" Harry screamed joyously, he had actually apparate successfully.

But Dumbledore's eyes were closed, and he was falling asleep where he stood, Harry grabbed him to steady the headmaster. Harry heard the rushing of feet and looked up, he was scared to see Madame Rosmerta rushing towards him and Dumbledore. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She looked down at Dumbledore, who was slowly coming back to himself.

"What is wrong, Rosmerta?" Dumbledore said dreamily.

"It's the Death Eaters! They've infiltrated the school!" Rosmerta said urgently.

Dumbledore seemed to come alive upon hearing this, and it was with terror that Harry cast his eyes towards his school. There hanging in the sky, an unwelcome sigil, was the Dark Mark, wavering in the air, a green serpent and skull. It's deathly dance reminded Harry why it was always cast. Murder had occurred.

"Rosmerta, we need brooms." Dumbledore rose to his full height, energized by this awful sign.

"I'll go fetch them,…" Rosmerta started.

"No, Harry can get them." Dumbledore spoke determinedly.

"Accio Rosmerta Brooms!" Harry shouted, flicking his wand, as two brooms came hurtling towards them. Harry leapt onto his and was surprised, for with the agility of a man far younger than he, Dumbledore leapt too onto his broom.

They took off and sped across the night sky, Dumbledore muttering ferociously under his breath, as their brooms began to vibrate intensely. Harry realized that Dumbledore was surely releasing the protective charms around the school. He watched him carefully, ready to catch him should he fall off his broom, but his eyes were still focused on the Dark Mark. The Mark was right about the Astronomy Tower, Harry wondered if it was there that the death had occurred.

They landed on the tower and Dumbledore let his broom fall to the ground. "Harry, put on your invisibility cloak now, please." Harry did as he was asked, and it was just fastened around his neck when the door leading to the Astronomy Tower burst open. Harry went for his wand just as he heard a voice shout "Expelliarmus!" Harry felt his body go rigid, and his mind raced with confusion. _Expelliarmus wasn't a freezing spell._ Harry watched as Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand and circle the air without restraint. Harry realized what had happened, for whatever reason, Dumbledore had non-verbally immobilized him.

Harry landed silently against the stone turrets of the tower, and looked to the doorway, at whom had been able to disarm Dumbledore, _which Death Eater would it be,_ Harry wondered. Harry saw him walking silently to Dumbledore, his perfectly pointed nose and blindingly blonde hair swirling in the moonlight. His cold steel eyes desperate with longing, and his Dark Mark boldly exposed on his forearm, which held a shaking wand.

"Good Evening, Draco." Dumbledore said, with a hint of sleepiness in his voice, as he slid back into the stone wall.

Draco glanced from side to side, carefully examining the tower. "Who else is here, Dumbledore?" Malfoy said, eyeing the headmaster as he slid along the wall.

"I could ask the same of you, Draco. Surely, you are not acting alone?" Dumbledore spoke, and Harry felt an insane fury as he watched the boy he loved act so abnormally.

Draco glanced up to the Dark Mark and a smile worthy of a lunatic crossed Draco's face. "No, no old man. There are Death Eaters here tonight."

"Very interesting, Draco. I admit, I did not think it was possible."

"Shows what you know, that's what you get for underestimating young wizards!"

"You have proven me wrong, I applaud you…or I would, if my hands were capable." Dumbledore said, looking down at his withered black hand. "But, Draco. Where are they now?"

"They ran into your Phoenix lot, they're battling now,…but it's ok. They're dueling. There's been a death. A few of your lot. Romilda Vane is dead, along with that Weasley blood traitor."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with sadness, surely he had never expected something this bad to occur. Harry was stunned, was this really the boy he had come to love?! Hadn't Draco just boasted that Romilda, who truthfully enough was a little twisted - though still human, dead? And who did Draco mean, by the Weasley Blood Traitor? What if it had been Ron. Harry fought desperately to move, but he couldn't muster the energy to.

"I've got a job to do now, and you can join them."

Dumbledore nodded his head and was almost double over now. "Well, of course you do. I will say then, do what you must, Dear Draco."

Draco stared in silence at the defeated wizard kneeling almost before him. Nobody moved for a long time, Draco's wand continued to point at the heart of Dumbledore. From the levels below, Harry bore witness to the sounds of battle. Cries of shielding charms, and curses of death.

"Draco, my dear boy, you are no killer."

"Oh yeah? And just how do you know that!" Draco said, childishly, quickly realizing how foolish he sounded. "You don't know what I've done this year!" He said, recovering from his response.

"Oh but I do. You have tried with exceeding desperation, to kill me all year. You have failed at this so well, in fact, that I must wonder; do you really believe in what you are fighting for?"

"I have! I do! That's why I have Death Eaters in your school tonight!"  
"Perhaps you should get on with the job then, before one of them comes and steals your glory. Where would that leave your family then, Draco?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Draco seemed to flush in the green light of the Dark Mark, and Harry noticed his wand drop ever so slightly.

"For, after all, I am completely defenseless. You have disarmed me, I'm terribly weakened and you have a wand pointing directly at my heart. Even a stunning spell could likely kill me at this range. You could kill me now, or …"

"Or what!" Draco spat at the old man.

"or, we could discuss your options for survival."

"Options! Are you outside your mind?" Draco said, circling Dumbledore now, in sweeping arcs. "I don't have any options! You want to hear my options? I kill you, or he'll kill my family! Everyone I love!"

"So by killing me, Voldemort will spare Harry's life?" Dumbledore said, with a knowing look in his eye, Harry's eyes were focused on Draco now, and he saw Draco blush deeply in the green light.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Draco said, renewing his stance and pointing his wand at the tip of Dumbledores' nose.

"I know of the matters of the heart, Draco. And Voldemort will kill everyone dear to you, regardless of whom you may or may not murder tonight. Miss Granger is included in that number, as you so kindly warned her in your fourth year."

"I may or may not kill? Don't make me laugh! I am going to kill you." Draco hissed, face not looking so certain now.

"Come, dear boy, let us have no further pretense on that. You have had several long minutes to kill me and you have not done so. Draco, I can offer you protection, you needn't be bound to Voldemort."

Harry watched in amazement and pride as Draco dropped his wand, Harry knew that Draco wouldn't disappoint him!

The door burst open and three hooded figures entered the ramparts of the tower. Harry recognized one of them as Fenrir Greyback, the legendary werewolf whom had first bit Remus Lupin. His grizzled main dripped with sweat and he reeked of dirt and sweat. "Dumblydore…all cornered and wandless. Well done, Draco! Well done, indeed!" He hacked out a laugh, which sounded like a dying wail.

Two shorter Death Eaters poked each other and laughed as they pointed at Dumbledore, who had fallen completely down to the floor now. "Happy to see us, Dumby?" The female Death Eater cried, laughing like a lunatic.

"Amycus, Alecto," Dumbledore said, motioning to the two shorter Death Eaters. "no, I cannot honestly say I am pleased to see you. And I am quite surprised that Mister Malfoy here would invite a werewolf for this party, knowing how violent his tendencies can get when he is playful."

Harry appreciated how scared Draco looked now, he was sure that Draco hadn't actually invited Greyback, and Draco looked helpless as Greyback approached him. "C'mon Draco…" Greyback hissed. "do the old man. I'll have what's left eh, the Dark Lord promised!"

The sounds of combat were reaching a crescendo, as Harry could clearly hear "Reducto! Impervius!" Spells from below, sounded as though they were right on the stairs themselves. Hope was not all lost, it seemed.

"Now, Draco! Now is the time, do it!" Amycus yelled at Draco, hopping up and down, looking very much like a young child. Draco merely looked at Dumbledore, his wand dropping now.

"Fine! Get out of the way boy! I'll do it since you won't!" Greyback snarled, knocking Draco to the ground just beside Harry. Draco felt next to him and felt Harry's invisible, though still tangible, shoe. Draco looked surprised and his eyes filled with shame, knowing that his lover was witnessing his most horrible moment.

"No!" Alecto yelled. "The boy is to do it!" Alecto blasted Greyback away, causing the werewolf to have mild scorch marks on his outstretched furry hands.

The werewolf growled and approached the Death Eater, as though it were an answered prayer; Severus Snape burst triumphantly through the door. His black eyes searched the scene frantically, eyeing the two brooms and the fallen Headmaster.

"Snape! Good you're here!" Greyback snarled. "We've got a problem, the boy won't kill Dumby and Alecto won't let me do the job!"

"I can kill him!" Shouted Amycus, as Greyback started shouting louder than Amycus could hope to. Another voice was heard though, a weaker voice, coming from the dusty floor of the tower.

"Severus…please…" Dumbledore pleaded, as his glasses sat lopsided on his crooked nose. "Please…Severus…"

Snape's face was contorted in rage as he looked at Dumbledore, his features becoming harsh as he bared his teeth. Severus pointed his wand not at Greyback, Amycus, or Alecto…but at Dumbledore's heart. "Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light sped from the tip of Severus' wand and hit Dumbledore directly in the chest, and his body was lifted from the dusty floor and his body arched in mid-air. It reached it's apex, and then Albus Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower to the very cold and waiting grounds of Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter X: Long Awaited Embrace

**Chapter X: Long Awaited Embrace**

Draco was staring out the mist covered window, staring at the grazing white peacocks around the manor. His legs were still burning from the exertion he showed from earlier on in the evening. He found himself wondering how Harry and Hermione were doing; he hoped with all he was that they made it out of the battle unscathed. He was also careful to employ his Occlumency, with his aunt being so close ; and the Dark Lord on his way.

His father and Severus were discussing things over fire whisky in the same room, hands resting on their wands- careful to never let their means of defense go out of reach. This was the first lesson Voldemort taught all of his Death Eaters, and it was the one Draco remembered best. Given the chance, Draco would love to be able to put Voldemort's wand out of reach…but thoughts such as those were dangerous.

Draco found himself reflecting more and more on the words of Professor Dumbledore in his final moments. Dumbledore truly had forgiven Draco for all the wrongdoing and murderous attempts to take Dumbledore's life. The man appeared to know no bounds when it came to forgiveness. Draco bit his lip and placed his hand on the cold window. He knew that somewhere out there Harry was surely mourning the loss of his mentor, and Harry was surely thinking of Draco. He didn't like to consider himself vain, but realized the longing he felt had to be shared by at least Harry- if not Hermione as well.

The clouds covered the moon and blocked most light, and the grounds of Malfoy Manor were covered in darkness. Draco heard his mother and aunt talking in the kitchen, going on about the thrills and dangers of their most recent & well planned attack. Draco felt sickened at his actions, for it was through him that the Death Eaters had made it into the school.

Greyback had been an unexpected guest, Draco never would have let that beast into the school where so many friends of his resided. Draco shook his head and drew a fist, his knuckles white with tension. Draco thought long about how he could not kill Dumbledore, it had been true; his heart was not in it. He realized then that all his life he had bought in to the Pure Blood propaganda, and once he was truly tested; he knew that he did not align with any of the beliefs. After all, he was in love with the enemy and a mud blood…muggle born to boot.

Draco looked surreptitiously over to Professor Snape, the man whom Dumbledore had trusted with everything. Dumbledore was no fool, Draco thought, maybe Severus too had bought into the lies of hatred, and he was working now to redeem himself. Surely there must be a truth to this thinking. Why else did Severus look so upset when he had to kill Dumbledore? Surely, it would have felt better to finally drop the double agent act, and go to your true side…that is unless, you had to bear the weight of hatred to defeat the root of the evil.

Draco envisioned himself being a hero, like Professor Snape, working on the other side of the war and providing assistance to those whom he cared about. It was there that Draco decided, should Voldemort let him live, that he would spend his time in the inner ranks of the Death Eaters trying to leak information to the Order. He knew Hermione would believe his words even if, somehow, Harry did not. She would convince Harry, and once the war was over, they would be together again. The three of them would embrace each other, and with Voldemort defeated- maybe they could work to destroy the barriers of segregation and hostilities.

Draco allowed a smile to cross his face, and that smile held true throughout the night. Nothing said or done to Draco could remove the smile from his soul. Not even the torture he received from Voldemort for failing his orders. Not even when his aunt willingly cast Crucio on him, not even when his father scolded him for further besmirching the family name. For Draco knew that in all the hatred, love would will out. And Draco clung on to the feelings of love he felt for Harry & Hermione, knowing one day they would be reunited. Until then, all he could do was smile, and wait for that long awaited embrace.

**[AN: There we are, the conclusion to STTS, I really hope you enjoyed it. I tried to stick to cannon as much as possible in this story, while still adding fresh viewpoints. We've all hopefully read the end of HBP, and I wanted to show what Draco was likely feeling instead of the mourning of Dumbledore. This story was a first for me in the DM/HP field, and I admit it was challenging- but I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of those who have faithfully waited for the conclusion to this story. I would love final reviews, and if you like my works here- check out my new story which will be starting on Jan 1 2008, The Coming Darkness. It's an action story during the first war, ranging from 1979 to 1981. Thank you all once again, and may your writing never cease. ---Tower Mage**


End file.
